Myspace
by starz33
Summary: Gabriella and Troy broke up in high school and now are in collage. When Gabriella looks at her Myspace account from when she was a teen, Could it bring her and Troy back together again?
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own Myspace or High School Musical**

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy and Gabriella were in the past. They were now grown up and hadn't seen each other in years. When they were just teens both had a Myspace account. Everybody had a Myspace account. On April 1st Gabriella was sitting in her dorm room bored as a button. That is until her roommate Janet came in.

"Hey Gabi! What's up?"

"Being bored….as always."

"Yeah. That seems like everyone's favorite pastime around here."

As they were talking Janet's boyfriend Max knocked on the door. Janet opened it to see her boyfriend and her 2 year old daughter standing there.

"Hi!" Janet greeted with two kisses.

"Mommy Mommy! Can I get a Myspace?"

"What's a Myspace?" Janet was so dumb Gabriella thought to herself as she sat on her bed listening to their conversation.

Max responded to her question.

"It's an internet blog for friends. Little Amy here is way to young to have one. She got the idea from Aly."

Aly was Amy's cousin. Aly was also 13 years old and old enough to handle a Myspace.

"Then the answer is no." Janet felt a sense of pride making the decisions.

"Aww….man!"

After they came and visited, Max took Amy to His mother's house, where she lived. Janet fixed two cups of coffee and handed one to Gabriella.

"Myspace huh? Never heard of it."

"You know, I used to have one….I never shut it down really." Gabriella was now wondering what ever happened to it.

"Really can I check it out?"

"Sure." Gabriella got up and turned to her laptop. When it finally turned on she connected to the internet. She then typed in and logged in. Gabriella scrolled down looking at all the glitter words and pictures. When she finally reached her friends the first picture was of Troy Bolton. She closed her eyes and scrolled down more. She looked at all the comments. The first comment she came across was Troy's. She read it, but all it said was 'I miss you'. This was confusing to Gabriella, because they hadn't talked to each other after they broke up. She hadn't remembered seeing that comment. She checked the date the comment was left April 1st 2006. Gabriella felt tears welling up inside her eyes and turned around to look at Janet.

"What is the date today?"

"April 1st 2006….."

**A/N So wacha think? R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow thnx for all the beautiful reviews! To clear things up, Troy and Gabriella are in collage and haven't seen each other since they broke up in high school. Keep Reading and keep Reviewing and I will keep writing. **

**_Flashback: _ _"What is the date today?"_**

"**_April 1st 2006….."_**

Gabriella was puzzled. She stared at the computer in complete amazement. Troy Bolton missed her. She couldn't believe it. She closed the laptop and turned around to face a fascinated Janet.

"Oooh who's this Troy Bolton?" Janet used the 'Oooh' like a pre-schooler

"Uh…Just an old….flame…."

Janet started to laugh. "Flame? Who uses the word flame?"

"Janet, I don't want to talk about it. Listen I have to go, if I skip world history again professor will flip."

Gabriella got up, grabbed her bag and walked out into the hot California sun in which was their collage campus. Janet didn't have classes until 9, so she decided to snoop.

"Okay, now lets learn about Gabriella's old flame" Janet chuckled again as she opened the laptop, just as she left it.

When she typed in the link she arrived at Gabriella's Myspace. She read all the quizzes and comments. Troy's comment was the first one she had gotten in 3 years. She kept scrolling down and clicked on Troy's name. The web page immediately changed to a blue background with basketball's on it. She read the quiz. To Janet Troy seemed pretty boring. He had the coffee or cappuccino and what did you wear today, but nothing of what Janet wanted to find.

Janet was ready to give up until she clicked on **My Pics. **Janet was staring at pictures of Gabriella with troy in their high school days. There was picture of Troy and Gabriella kissing and at the bottom it had a comment from Gabriella that read _'I remember that day. That was our 2 year anniversary. I love you Troy Bolton. I always will.'_ Janet was now wondering why Troy and Gabriella broke up.

Janet loved Gabriella (as a friend). She didn't want to do anything to mess with Gabi's life, but from everything she saw, she decided to leave troy a message

_Troy, I miss you too._

_Love, Gabi_


End file.
